<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Kissed Me First by madamehomesecretary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579039">You Kissed Me First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary'>madamehomesecretary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bodyguard (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Based on a Carly Pearce Song, F/M, Smut, Tried and true meeting in a bar, With a little added fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you pay him to play another slow song, David?” she asked with a little smile, already knowing the answer, and David raised one shoulder in a purposefully dismissive shrug. </p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p>“And how did you know I would say yes to another dance?” She asked him, her brow raising as David shook his head. </p><p>“I didn’t,” he said quietly. “But I hoped.” </p><p>The tried and true David and Julia meet in a bar AU. He sits down next to her. They dance to a slow song. And things (not so slowly) progress from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Budd/Julia Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Churchill Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, loooook at that. Another David and Julia AU. </p><p>Based on Carly Pearce's "You Kissed Me First." From the first time I heard this song, it made me think of David and Julia. And how fun it could be to tell this story with them. I've tried to change up the formatting since this is not a new plot line for them, as the story is told in real time and in flashbacks. </p><p>I've included helpful time stamps that will hopefully keep everything clear. </p><p>Thank you for indulging me always. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was entirely too bright as it found its way between a crack in the curtains, illuminating the once dark room in an early morning glow. The light landed upon a woman who was dozing in a bed that was entirely too big to be alone in. But she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking sleepily a few times as the light landed on her face, she groaned slightly as she shifted, trying to escape from the sun’s rays. Reaching out beside her in the bed in an effort to shield her face from the new, bright light, she frowned as her hand was met with empty air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes again, squinting against the glare. The bed was empty. And there was no sign of the handsome Scot she had fallen asleep next to in the early hours of the morning. She furrowed her brow, propping herself up on her elbows. She hastily decided against making any other movements that quickly as her head still felt a bit foggy and the room seemed a bit hazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much to drink last night... But surely she hadn’t made up her new ... friend ... out of nowhere. She shifted slightly, and her brain registered the unexpected, yet particularly delicious, soreness she felt twinge between her thighs as she began to rouse herself from her short sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She definitely hadn’t made that up, had she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up more slowly this time, taking in the details of a bedroom that certainly was not her own. It was simple. Masculine. Okay, then. The evidence was undeniable. She had gone home with a man she had just met last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to be fair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been the one to kiss her first. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>12 hours earlier, 6 p.m.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parker &amp; Binns Law Firm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A young female stuck her head around the corner of Julia’s office, tucking her long, blonde curls behind one ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You coming out with us tonight, Julia?” She asked, the hope in her voice obvious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia looked up in surprise at her friend’s unexpected appearance in her doorway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, Sarah…” she said uncertainly, fiddling with the cap of the pen she held between her fingers. “It’s been a long day… I’m tired,” she said flatly, not missing Sarah’s reaction as the blonde rolled her eyes dramatically. “I think I might just finish up here and go home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re all </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Julia,” her friend said, putting her emphasis on the word as she stood up straight and took another step into the office. “The Bryant case has kicked all of our asses for the last eight weeks. But what better reason to get dressed up, and go out with your friends for drinks? To celebrate it all being over?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia watched as Sarah crossed her arms against her chest, arching a brow at her, and she sighed. She had never been able to say no to her work best friend. Especially when it came to having a night out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t even remember the last time I was in a pub, Sarah,” Julia said with a sigh, running a hand through her messy curls that were becoming flatter as the day went on. “Aren’t we getting a bit old for that?” she asked with a pointed stare. Sarah was three years older than she was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember the last time,” Sarah said with a wide grin, ignoring Julia’s blatant quip at her age. “It was when we went out just after your divorce had been finalized and you met Oliver. Surely you remember Oliver, Jules…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia felt the sudden flush of her cheeks as she buried her head in her hands, avoiding Sarah’s knowing grin. Oliver had been a very handsome stranger, who looked just as uncomfortable at the pub as she did, but they had finally gotten up the courage to chat a bit over their drinks. And after the chatting came the kissing (and maybe a little bit more) in a dark corner of the crowded pub. When they had last call at the end of the night, Julia had very nearly gone home with the man, but she had sensibly talked herself out of it. That had been a close call. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had given her his number, and asked her to call. But she never had. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was Julia Montague. Sensible and analytical. She didn’t go home with men she had just met in pubs. Not that that happened often. But that was beside the point. She had her head on straight, and was focused on her career goals. She needed no man to complicate her life the way her ex-husband had. That was for sure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just say you’ll come, Julia, then I’ll be out of your hair for the rest of the day,” Sarah interrupted, and Julia sighed heavily, her fingers massaging her temple before she spoke again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One drink, Sarah,” she said, pointing a finger at her friend who was giggling excitedly. “I mean that. Just one. Then I’m going home to have a nice bubble bath.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you say, Jules!” Sarah was already halfway out of her office. “See you tonight at 9! Come to my flat first and we’ll Uber over together.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>9 p.m.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Churchill Arms, Kensington</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that was how Julia found herself entering The Churchill Arms in Kensington, with an obviously celebrant Sarah on her arm. Julia found herself pulling at the hem of the short, black wrap dress that Sarah had let her borrow when she declared that Julia’s outfit was less than fitting for their night out, her frustration obvious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s too stuffy, Julia,” Sarah had whined, taking in the way the navy blue dress had little shape to it. She looked like she could be going out for a business lunch. And that was</span>
  </em>
  <span> not</span>
  <em>
    <span> the look they were going for tonight. She loved Julia, but sometimes she could be just a bit too practical for her own good. The blonde turned, beginning to dig in her closet. “You’re going to borrow something of mine instead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How she had been convinced to wear the tight, v-neck dress out in public was a question Julia was still trying to answer herself. Though she had to admit, much to her chagrin, that Sarah’s celebratory mood was beginning to rub off on her. She was finding herself more and more grateful to leave their most difficult case of the year behind. That was worth a drink or two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia had always wanted to be a barrister. She knew from a young age that she would follow in her father’s footsteps to help others in the best way she knew how. Going off to school at London University had been challenging, but rewarding as she had excelled in all of her classes, and had come out on top of each semester standing strong. Graduating, she had found a job right out of university, a low-paying clerk job. That was where she had met Roger Penhaligon. He had swept her off her feet with a dash of charm and ambition that had unarmed her usually steady sensibilities. They had been together for 6 months when he proposed, and she had foolishly said yes, despite the objections of her mother. They were married the following spring in a lavish wedding that cost far too much money. All in celebration of a marriage that didn’t last. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In her early 30s, she had a sort of awakening. Realizing her marriage to Roger was a sham and a mistake, she packed her things, moved out and returned to London University to get her Graduate Diploma in Law. If there was one good thing that came out of her marriage to Roger, it was that it led her to exactly where she needed to be. She had been with Parker &amp; Binns Law Firm for two years now, and she was on the fast track to do big things in her career. But she had to admit, having fun was not always at the top of her priority list. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror as they walked through the doorway, Julia tucked a stray loose curl behind her ear. The rest of her hair was pinned up, away from her face, though the single strand seemed to be attempting to go rogue already. Pulling at the neckline of the dress one more time, Julia finally shrugged it off as a lost cause. The plunging neckline was hardly going to suddenly cover more because she kept fiddling with it. Checking her lipstick one last time, and finding the red satin shade satisfactory, she followed Sarah over to the bartop where a few of their colleagues were motioning to the women for them to join them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The night was just beginning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>11 p.m.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Churchill Arms, Kensington</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pub was in full swing as Julia’s “just one drink” had quickly changed to two and a half, much to Sarah’s delight, but it’s not like she was going to turn down free alcohol when Jonathan had offered to buy another round for his colleagues. There were people gathered at all of the tables enjoying their drinks and a bite to eat, with a band playing in the corner. A make-shift dance floor had been created in the middle of the space, and Julia watched as couples clumsily made their way around each other on the floor, most of them having already lost their inhibitions due to one too many drinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia glanced at her phone. It was just after 11, and she knew she still had the ride back to Battersea before she could call it a night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should be going,” Julia said, turning to look at Sarah, who had already had quite a few more than she had. She couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s tenacity. Julia had to admit she sometimes felt envious of Sarah’s carefree ways. Though she doubted the blonde would feel so bright and shiny in the morning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!” Sarah called out over the music, squinting as she looked at Julia in confusion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said I should probably think about leaving!” Julia yelled to be heard over the music, leaning in closer to Sarah so her friend could hear her. No, if she knew Sarah, based on the way she was currently swaying on her feet, she wouldn’t make it into the office until lunch tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s too bad,” A voice spoke up from somewhere behind her, and Julia turned at the thick Scottish accent, her hazel eyes meeting the bluest set of eyes she had ever seen. The handsome man in front of her flashed her a charming smile, and Julia thought she might have actually felt herself go weak at the knees, if that was a real thing.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She eyed him with mild curiosity, unable to help the way she smiled back at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s too bad?” She called out over the music, leaning in closer to the man, and feeling a bit of a headrush when she breathed in the scent of him. It was a sort of spiced smell, mixed with something very masculine, and Julia swallowed hard at her sudden close proximity to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Too bad you’re leaving,” he answered back quickly, taking another step toward her. “I was just gonna ask you if this barstool was free,” he told her, indicating his head to the empty stool on her right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia felt her mouth go dry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is,” she answered quickly. “Free, I mean,” she clarified, suddenly feeling flustered by this man’s obvious attention. She hadn’t missed the way his eyes had roamed her body when he thought she wasn’t looking. She reminded herself to thank Sarah for her brilliant wardrobe change at the last minute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not much point in sittin’ there if your seat is gonna be empty soon,” he pointed out with a shrug and he flashed her another charming smile as he turned to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia was about to speak up, when she felt hands on her hips, and heard Sarah speak behind her. “I was just telling my friend here that I thought she should stay and have one more drink!” she said loudly, and Julia winced as Sarah practically yelled directly in her ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned her attention to the man, who had turned back to watch the two of them with intrigue as a knowing smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Julia winced at her friend’s behavior. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry,” she mouthed, watching as Sarah leaned in closer to him, though Julia was still very obviously placed between them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you think she should stay?” The blonde asked and the man hid a chuckle behind his palm as he cleared his throat, obviously amused by the woman’s boldness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If she wants to?” He offered with a shrug, a half statement and half question, and Sarah rolled her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tell me, tell her!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Scottish stranger turned his attention back to Julia, his eyes locking on hers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should stay,” he said quietly, a hint of curiosity and humor in his voice. “... If you want to,” he added with a self-satisfied nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia paused, her gaze never leaving his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe one more drink?” She said with a slight tilt of her head. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she had seen the man’s smile widen at her acceptance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarah looked between the two of them as Julia sat back on her stool, and her new companion joined her on the next seat over. She leaned toward Julia, whispering conspiratorially in her ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My job here is done,” she said, not realizing how loud her whispering actually was. “You’re welcome!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And just like that, she was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia felt herself blush. She could tell by the grin on the man’s face that he had heard every word Sarah had said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry about my friend,” she instantly offered, feeling very embarrassed. “She’s always outgoing … but sometimes she’s a little too outgoing,” Julia said with a nervous laugh. The man shrugged it off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All is forgiven,” he assured her, glancing over at Julia, his eyes pausing on hers again for a moment as a comfortable silence settled between them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia glanced back over her shoulder as the band started a new song, feeling the need to break eye contact with this gorgeous man and those hypnotizing blue eyes of his. There was definitely something there when they looked at each other, and Julia had to admit, she found herself intrigued by this new, mysterious stranger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I buy you a drink?” He finally asked, and Julia turned back to look at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be nice,” she said with a shy smile, suddenly feeling self-conscious. As he turned his head to talk to the bartender, Julia pulled at the neckline of her dress again, though it was more out of habit than anything else. She wasn’t sure she minded the dip of the dress and the way it showed off her cleavage as much now. Well done, Sarah, she thought. She almost ran a hand through her hair nervously until she remembered the time it had taken to get it to stay in place as she was getting ready. Instead, she settled for curling that same, stubborn loose tendril around her finger before she tucked it back behind her ear again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bartender returned, handing her companion two Champagne glasses. Julia eyed the sunset pink concoction curiously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?” She asked, arching a brow and her new friend met her unsure look with a matching one of his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly? I don’t have a clue,” he said, beginning to laugh as he handed Julia one of the glasses. He laughed harder as he watched her sniff at the drink, trying to identify it by smell alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My friends and I started this habit in college,” he started to explain. “We would go out to a pub  on a busy night, and ask the bartender for the last drink he’d made for a customer. Exactly the same. Didn’t matter what it was, we had to drink it,” he said, laughing as he shook his head at the memory. “You can get a lot of strange drinks that way,” he told her. “Let’s hope that’s not the case here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia eyed him skeptically as he raised his glass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cheers?” He asked, watching as she obviously appraised him, looking between him and the feminine cocktail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To spontaneity,” she finally said, raising her glass and clinking it against his. “Cheers!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia took a cautious sip of the beverage, watching over the rim of her glass as David took a much braver gulp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever they had been given was very fruity, and horrendously sweet for Julia’s taste. She winced as she looked at the man beside her, who looked as equally unimpressed as she did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, no, bad idea,” he finally offered, pushing the drink away from him. Julia breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure how she was going to finish that, if it had been required. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, so strike one on the drink,” he said, rubbing his neck as his eyes moved past her to the practically empty dance floor. “Can I make it up to you with a dance?” He asked, that charming smile returning to his handsome face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia felt her stomach begin to churn nervously at his offer. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sarah watching them with keen interest as she chatted with their colleague Mark over another round of drinks. She saw Sarah give her a wink, and turned her attention back to the man in front of her, hoping he hadn’t seen her friend’s obvious behavior. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure,” she said with a little smile, getting to her feet and following him to the dance floor. Sometime since her handsome new friend had sat down beside her, the band had gone from playing more uptempo songs to a couple of slower ballads, and Julia wanted to laugh at the irony. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stood there, staring awkwardly at one another for a moment in the middle of the dance floor before he took a step closer to her, his hands reaching for her waist as he pulled her into him. Her arms naturally went around his neck without her thinking twice about it and she gave him a shy smile before she glanced down at the floor as they swayed to the music. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you do that on purpose?” She finally asked, pulling back slightly, but making sure her arms never left their resting place around his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do what?” He asked, his brow furrowing as he looked down at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Buy me a really bad drink so you could ‘make it up to me with a dance?’” She pulled her arms away long enough to put air quotes around the second part of her question as she gave him a smirk. While she waited for his answer, her arms returned to his shoulders, her fingers interlocking behind his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gave her a dramatic look, pretending to be hurt by her accusation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think I would do something like that, aye?” He asked, feigning mock surprise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at his reaction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you might,” she said, her smirk turning to a grin as she watched him laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t!” He insisted. “Though it’s not a bad idea, really…” he said thoughtfully, chuckling as Julia shoved his shoulder with her palm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two settled into a comfortable silence and Julia was just thinking about how strange it was for her to feel this comfortable with a man who was practically a stranger to her. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time, and she had to admit that she had missed the kind of nervous butterflies he was giving her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was lost in thought when he finally spoke again, breaking her out of overanalyzing their meeting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“David,” he said softly, offering her a little smile. And she frowned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry?” She asked, her brow arching. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name,” he clarified. “I just realized I’ve monopolized most of your time tonight and hadn’t properly introduced myself. Wouldn’t want you to think I’ve been rude,” he added with a wink. And Julia laughed. She honestly hadn’t thought twice about the fact she didn’t know his name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had been too distracted by those ice blue eyes and that handsome smile of his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s yours?” he asked, when she didn’t speak up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” she said, her cheeks growing pink. Apparently the general how-to of having a conversation had gone out of her brain along with any sort of sensibility about dancing with a man she had just met in a pub. “Julia,” she offered, pulling free from his grasp and extending her hand for him to shake, causing David to chuckle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’don’t think we’re a little past a handshake, Julia?” He asked, and she bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. She liked the way her name sounded when he said it with that accent of his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you have something else in mind?” She asked, suddenly feeling breathless at her own implication. She watched as his gaze moved from her eyes, down to her lips and back again. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until he leaned forward and placed his lips against her cheek, and she finally exhaled with a little smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was obviously a gentleman. And Julia was torn on how she felt about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was just leaning in to bring her back to his embrace when someone from the bar called out last call for the night. Julia glanced down at her watch. It was almost midnight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt a bit crestfallen as the lights over the dance floor grew brighter and the band finished up their song, thanking everyone for coming out. They hadn’t even had a full dance together. David didn’t miss the fleeting look of disappointment that crossed her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, and Julia turned, watching as he approached the stage where the band was beginning to pack up. She watched as he had a discussion with the band leader, and then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He proceeded to hand the man two tenners, before turning and making his way back over to Julia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The band leader, an older gentleman, watched him go, and couldn’t help but shake his head a little with a wistful smile as he watched David return to Julia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, we’re gonna do one more,” he spoke into the microphone. “For spontaneity,” he added with a knowing look at David and Julia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia looked up at David in surprise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you say to one more dance, Julia?” he asked, offering her his hand. She didn’t hesitate as she gave hers in return. He took it, clutching it to his chest as the strains of “At Last” began to ring out in the bar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you pay him to play another slow song, David?” she asked with a little smile, already knowing the answer, and David raised one shoulder in a purposefully dismissive shrug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Possibly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And how did you know I would say yes to another dance?” She asked him, her brow raising as David shook his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t,” he said quietly. “But I hoped.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia said nothing, and only smiled in return as her hand came to rest on the nape of his neck, her fingers running through the short hair there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As they moved slowly together, David’s free hand came to rest on her waist again, and Julia closed her eyes as she leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder as they moved together in small circles on the dance floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Julia?” He questioned after a minute had passed in silence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She pulled back to look at him questioningly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, David?” she asked softly, suddenly feeling those nerves kick in again as she watched his eyes repeat their earlier journey from her hazel orbs to her red-painted lips. She bit down on her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth for the briefest moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he leaned in, both of his hands coming to frame her face, and Julia smiled against his mouth as she felt his lips touch hers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their first kiss was gentle, and only lasted for a moment, but Julia was almost sure she had heard a couple of people cheer when they pulled apart, staring at each other with wide eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia thought through her options in her head. She could say good night to this man and leave the bar, which is what she </span>
  </em>
  <span>should </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely do. Or she could do the spontaneous thing … and see where the night took them. It only took her a moment to know what her answer was as she leaned back in, capturing his lips with her own this time, her arms wrapping around his neck again as she pulled his body firmly against her own. She grinned against his lips again, as she </span>
  </em>
  <span>definitely</span>
  <em>
    <span> heard a few cheers that time as David’s hands gripped her hips and he deepened the kiss without a second thought. His tongue entered her mouth, and she thought briefly that he tasted like whiskey, as her tongue snaked out to tangle with his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to see where it went, apparently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I'll Call You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Julia stared straight ahead, her mug still pressed against her lips to fill the silence. </p><p>“I don’t usually…” He hesitated, weighing his words carefully as he looked down at his hands. “This isn’t a regular thing for me,” he finally said.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” she said with a little shrug. “That’s your business… What was your name again?” </p><p>***</p><p>Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay in finishing this one up. I can't believe I posted the first part in July. That feels like a lifetime ago. I didn't plan on it taking this long to finish up, but life, ya know? Thanks for sticking it out with me. </p><p>This story rating went from T to E REAL quick. (As David and Julia do.) So heed the warning, my friends. </p><p>Sections of the story are time stamped to try to keep the order of events clear. And flashbacks are in italics. Text messages are in bold italics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>6 a.m., the next morning<br/></b> <b>David Budd’s flat</b></p><p>“Oh, you’re awake,” he said in surprise as he entered the bedroom, grasping a mug in each hand. </p><p><em> Oh, god </em>. He was even more attractive than she had remembered from the night before. She let her eyes scan the well-toned body of the shirtless man in front of her, letting her gaze linger over the boxers that hugged his muscular hips rather tightly. They left very little to the imagination, and as flashes from the night before came flooding back to her, she felt herself grow warmer at the memory of exactly what was hidden beneath the cotton. She moved her gaze quickly to the floor when she noticed him looking at her with a knowing grin. </p><p>She felt heat suffuse her cheeks at being caught obviously checking him out. </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>“I hope it wasn’t too presumptuous…” He began, changing the subject quickly. “But I know a cuppa first thing in the morning always helps me get going to face the day.”</p><p>He approached her side of the bed, offering her a mug. As she took it from him, her fingers brushed against his as she grasped the warm porcelain tightly between her hands. She offered him a bright smile. </p><p>“Not presumptuous,” she assured him, raising the mug to her lips and taking a sip. “Thank you,” she murmured, her lips still pressed against the edge of the mug. She leaned back against the headboard, watching as he climbed into bed next to her and picked up his phone, checking the time. </p><p>It was still early. </p><p>“So… last night…” he finally said, placing the phone back on the bedside table and looking over at her after neither of them had spoken for a while.</p><p>Julia stared straight ahead, her mug still pressed against her lips to fill the silence. </p><p>“Last night…” she repeated, taking a sip of her tea, but still avoiding David’s gaze. </p><p>“I don’t usually…” He hesitated, weighing his words carefully as he looked down at his hands. “This isn’t a regular thing for me,” he finally said.</p><p>Julia couldn’t help the little smile that pulled at the edge of her lips. </p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” she said with a little shrug. “That’s your business… What was your name again?” </p><p>She looked over at David, whose eyes had widened in surprise and she burst into a fit of laughter at his expression. </p><p>“I’m just kidding, David,” she reassured him quickly, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he began to chuckle, too. </p><p>“You certainly remembered my name last night,” David muttered under his breath, and Julia reached out and smacked him on the arm, her jaw dropping open at how forward he was being. Then again, after last night, she guessed all bets were off on forward behavior. </p><p>He groaned in mock pain, grasping his arm where she had hit him, and she rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being. She felt the corner of her lip tug upward into a smile as she took another sip of her tea, staring straight ahead. </p><p>Silence fell between them again, and when David spoke again, Julia turned her head to the side to look at him. </p><p>“You look awfully good in my shirt,” he complimented, and Julia felt her cheeks flush as she turned her head in the opposite direction to look at the mirror attached to his dresser. God, her hair was a mess as it fell in loose waves around her shoulders, obviously having been pulled down the night before. But David was right, at some point she had ended up wearing his t-shirt to bed, though she had to admit it seemed a little hazy at the moment. </p><p>She had to admit that she kind of liked the way it felt to wear it… but also, she was going to have to shower before she went into the office. Because it smelled <em> just </em> like him. One whiff of her, and all her coworkers would know where she had spent her evening. </p><p>She turned back to look at him, a shy smile crossing her features. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me borrow it,” she murmured, her lips returning to her mug. </p><p>Watching her for a moment, David’s eyes darkened, placing his mug down on the bedside table next to him. Reaching for her mug, he placed it next to his. Julia watched him curiously as he turned to face her, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster as she took in the way he was looking at her. </p><p>She watched as he reached for the edge of the duvet that was folded neatly across her lap, his hand slipping beneath the sheets. She felt his fingertips on her bare thigh, and she did her best to hide the flash of arousal that hit her square in the belly as his fingers began to trace across her leg. However, her body had different ideas as goosebumps covered her skin and she shivered, giving herself away almost instantly. </p><p>David’s intent stare turned into a knowing smile as he felt the way her body instantly reacted to his touch. His eyes locked onto hers as his hand moved higher, feeling his way under the hem of the t-shirt he had lent her to sleep in the night before. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth dropping open as his fingers skimmed the bare, smooth skin of her hip. He imagined her knickers were somewhere between his kitchen and his bedroom, though he couldn’t be sure of their exact location at that moment. </p><p>Both of them had been in a hurry to get undressed last night.</p><p> </p><p><b>1 a.m., earlier that morning<br/></b> <b>An unknown location … somewhere in London … maybe?</b></p><p>
  <em> Julia tried to calm the thoughts that were rapid firing in her brain as she watched David fiddle with a set of keys at his front door. She resisted the urge to giggle as he was clearly struggling to identify the right one, and she took a step forward, pressing the front of her body against his backside. She grinned as she leaned forward, her lips brushing the shell of his ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Having some trouble, David?” She asked, her voice a mixture of teasing him and trying desperately to seduce him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t do this. This wasn’t the Julia she knew. But Christ, was she glad it was tonight. She could count on one hand the number of times she had gone home with someone like this, but as she pressed herself firmly against the handsome Scot in front of her, feeling his back muscles tense against her breasts where they were pressed together, she was grateful she had decided to throw caution to the wind for once.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Keep it up, and I’ll strip you naked right here in this hallway,” he murmured, closing his eyes with his hand pausing in mid-air as he went to unlock the door.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Julia,” He said warningly as her hand came around the front of his body, trailing across his abdomen as he finally found the right key. She said nothing in response, only giggling again as she pulled away from him, taking a step backward.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Going home with a man she had just met was one thing, being an exhibitionist in the hallway outside of his flat was a different story. She wasn’t drunk. She had only had 3 drinks at the most, but her inhibitions were definitely … lessened tonight. Influenced strongly by the sexy man standing in front her, she was sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Letting out a cry of triumph as he turned the key and the door opened, David turned, grasping her hand and pulling her into the flat, slamming the door shut behind her as he pressed her against it, his lips capturing hers desperately.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His pent-up frustration and impatience was obvious as he bit down on her lip, and Julia let out a gasp of surprise at his intensity. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off one another in the cab on the way back to his flat, and at one point, she thought he might even slip his hand under her dress to get things started before they even made it home. She wasn’t sure she even would have protested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pinned between the cold metal of the door, and the hard muscles of his body, Julia could feel everything as David moved his lips in a path from her mouth, across her cheek, and down her jaw, biting lightly in a few places that had Julia feeling like putty in his hands. She could feel him straining against thick denim as he pressed himself into her belly, and she trembled at the promise of what the night was clearly going to bring.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reaching for his shoulders and pushing his leather jacket down his arms, Julia watched as the material landed at their feet with a soft thud. David arched a brow mischievously as he watched the way her eyes roamed over the newly exposed skin of his arms and shoulders that were being hugged tightly by the form-fitting material of his black t-shirt.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reaching her hand out, she ran her fingers across the rippling muscles of his shoulders, enjoying the way they seemed to react to her light touch. Her hands continued to wander, moving down across his chest as her nails scraped along the path she was making, and she grinned as David let out a low groan of approval.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Her fingers lingered along the waistband of his jeans as she toyed with the hem of his shirt, teasing him. He lifted his arms over his head, letting her know he was more than ready for her to continue. She started at the bottom of the tee, pulling it up and over his head, then dropping it onto the pile of discarded clothing that was beginning to form at their feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia’s gaze slid downward as his hands came to rest on each side of her body on the door, keeping her locked in place. He kissed her again, his tongue licking past her lips and against the roof of her mouth before tangling it with hers. When their breathing became shallow, both of them desperate for air, he pulled away, his lips leaving small kisses up her neck and settling at her earlobe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re wearing too much,” he whispered lowly, making sure his hot and heavy breath lingered, and grinning as Julia shivered. His nose brushed against her jaw, his lips settling on sucking on a spot just below her ear that made Julia whimper appreciatively.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can fix that, you know,” she told him boldly, watching as he pulled back with a grin as she gave him a slight nod at his questioning stare. That was all the incentive he needed as he reached for the tie of the dress that cinched at her waist, pulling it free from one side as he stepped back to get a better look at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stared intently as the black fabric parted in the middle and fell to each side, leaving Julia standing in her heels and a matching set of dark purple lingerie that made David’s eyes darken with obvious lust. She watched as he stepped closer to her, his eyes still roving over her body slowly. Reaching up, she slid the sleeves of her dress from her arms, allowing it to slink to the floor in a pool of shiny black fabric before she kicked it away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She swallowed hard as David approached her, his hands gripping her waist as he began a trail of open-mouthed kisses that started at her shoulder blade and moved progressively further down her body.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the door, Julia was finding it difficult to breathe as his lips covered her skin. She thought she might be tingling from where she felt his mouth on her as he moved from her neck to her chest, in between her breasts and down to her stomach.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked down at him from where she towered over him as he kneeled in front of her, his mouth never leaving her body as he began to lightly bite her skin. She gasped, unable to handle the way he was concentrating on his task. More than anything, she just wanted him to finish undressing her, and take her to his bed. But she couldn’t deny the sensations he was causing in her body with the slow torture of his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “David….” she murmured, sighing as she watched him beneath hooded eyes. He looked up at her with a charming grin, finally speaking for the first time since they had entered his flat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good things come to those who wait, Julia,” he whispered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her belly button that had her squirming against his mouth as she let out a squeal of surprise.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That tickles!” She cried out, unable to help the giggle that tumbled from her lips. Between the alcohol flowing through her veins and David’s current means of seduction, she felt very much not like herself in that moment. And she liked it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> David looked up at her mischievously as his lips moved a centimeter lower, coming closer to where she wanted to feel his mouth the most. Julia sucked in a breath, suddenly growing serious, her laughter fading as she felt the tell-tale flip of her stomach at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin as he moved lower.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coming to eye level with the purple silk knickers that had left him speechless just a few moments earlier, he swallowed hard. He was at the same level of the matching bow on the waistband, and he wasn’t sure if he could even move, he was so overwhelmed with desire for her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taking a minute to collect himself, his gaze traveled upward and then down again, his eyes resting on every part of her body as he eyed her slowly, planning what he wanted to do to her next.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia opened her eyes again, his gaze meeting hers as he stood up, coming back to her height.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as her lips began to wander the way his mouth had teased her. She spoke his name softly into the hollow of his neck, leaving a chaste kiss there before her lips returned to his ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where is your bedroom?” she whispered the question so softly, David had to really focus to decide if she had actually asked it or if he had only imagined it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When she pulled away and looked at him with questioning eyes, puzzled by his silence, he knew he had heard her correctly. Taking her hand, he pulled her in front of him, his hands moving to her hips as he directed her through his flat. Coming into the kitchen, he glanced down at her barely covered backside and grinned at the view. He wasn’t sure he could wait until they got to the bedroom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Turning her unexpectedly, he pinned her facing down against the kitchen table, his smile only growing at her gasp of surprise. The wood surface was cool against her heated skin, and Julia felt like a shock of electricity had been sent through her body at the contrast as David leaned over her, his lips pressed against her skin anywhere he could reach her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know,” he began lowly, brushing his open mouth across the length of her spine, his tongue sneaking out to make quick contact with her skin. He chuckled, taking pride in the way she shuddered beneath the weight of his chest. “If I were a gentleman… I would offer you another drink,” he said, and she felt his lips against her ear as a breathy sigh passed between her lips. “To make up for that horrid drink I got you at the pub.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia laughed at that, resting her forehead against the wood of the table for a moment before she raised up on her elbows, turning to look back at him over her shoulder. </em>
</p><p><em> “Tell me, David,” she said with a little smirk as her eyes met his, green clinging to blue. “What part of me asking where your bedroom is makes you think I would want a drink …” she paused. “ </em> Or <em> a gentleman right now?” </em></p><p>
  <em> David’s eyes widened at her brashness, as he felt a blush color his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was a slight sense of embarrassment, or an unexpected rush of heated arousal at her cavalier matter-of-factness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia knew she had thrown him off with her comment and turned back to face the table, feeling proud as she stretched her arms out in front of her with her palms flat against the surface, trying to tease and entice him at the same time. She was pleased with herself. And didn’t mind showing it. She knew her mission had been accomplished when she felt David’s fingers at her back, unhooking the straps of her bra as quickly as his fingers would allow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, he reached for her, pulling her back into him and spinning her around so her naked breasts pressed into his bare chest. Reaching for her thighs, Julia let out a squeal of surprise as he lifted her onto the table and came to stand between her parted legs, a satisfied grin on his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She yelped at the chill of the table on her backside, feeling it through the thin silk of her knickers, and David chuckled as he leaned forward, beginning to pepper kisses across her bare chest, purposefully avoiding her peaked nipples.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “David,” she whined softly, realizing how petulant she sounded, and not caring one bit. Instead, she raked her fingers through his unruly hair, pulling a little bit harder than necessary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> David let out a growl that sounded like a combination of pain and pleasure, though Julia guessed it was the latter when his palm reached out and grasped her thigh, hiking it up onto his hip. She felt his other hand snake around her body and press into the small of her back, forcing her to scoot closer to him, her body pressed tightly against his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bedroom,” she tried again, mumbling it against his lips as he kissed her, leaving her feeling dizzy from the intensity of it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bedroom,” he repeated, never breaking the kiss as he reached for her other thigh and pulled her tight against his body, lifting her from the counter. Making his way somewhat blindly down a long, dark hallway, Julia teased his lips with her teeth, letting out a gasp as she thought David might have almost dropped her when she bit down on his mouth unexpectedly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally arriving at a door at the end of the hall, David released his grip on one of Julia’s thighs long enough to find the door knob, and turn it, pushing their way through the door and setting her down so she was standing in front of the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wasting no time, she sat down on the edge of the mattress so she was centered in the middle of the bed, staring up at him with wide eyes, wearing nothing but her knickers. Never breaking eye contact with David as she sat up straighter, she grinned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why do you still have so many clothes on, David?” She questioned as she let her gaze move from his t-shirt and then lower, stalling on the obvious bulge that was tenting the front of his jeans.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She watched with bated breath as he arched a brow, her eyes following his movements and watching with satisfaction as he slowly began to reach for his belt; intentionally driving her crazy with how slowly he was making progress, she was sure. Making sure that her eyes never left his, she reached for the buckle, unfastening it in a hurry as she pushed his hands away. She needed him to get undressed faster.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The slower he moved, the more she wanted him. And the more impatient she became.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> David looked down, watching her as she began to pull the belt from the loops of his jeans, their hands meeting somewhere in the middle together. She brushed her palm against him purposefully, a breathless sigh escaping her lips as the anticipation continued to build. Once the task of removing his belt was completed, her hands moved to the button of his jeans, undoing them and then beginning to unzip them slowly, taking her time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two could play at that game. Even if it was detrimental to what she wanted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Letting Julia take charge, David stared down at her in her seated position, growing more aroused by the minute as she continued to undress him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grasping his jeans in her hands, she frantically pushed them down, and he stepped out of them in quick order, leaving himself in nothing but very tight black boxers. She was eye level with his rather large cock, and he watched as she subconsciously ran her tongue across her lips, making her intentions very clear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> David watched as Julia leaned back on her elbows, relaxing into the bed. She let her gaze fall to the last scrap of purple silk covering her body and his stare followed her own before meeting her eyes again, her unspoken instructions clear. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he leaned forward, placing a few sporadic kisses against the warm skin of her stomach.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She squirmed slightly beneath his lips, closing her eyes as her head dropped back in pleasure as she let out a drawn-out moan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> David reached for the hem of her knickers, his mouth going dry as she lifted her hips slightly from the bed as he slowly began to pull them down her long, coltish legs. He tossed them somewhere over his shoulder, not caring where they landed as he stared down at her completely naked form.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Turn over,” he murmured hotly, and Julia did what she was told, laying flat on the bed, feeling her arousal continue to pool between her legs. She knew what he wanted; Had known it since he had pressed himself against her in the kitchen. But she wanted to let him lead. For him to be the one to take control and to tell her what to do and when to do it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia had a dominant personality. She was a confident, no-nonsense-barrister. She wasn’t one who usually took instructions well from others. And yet, here with David tonight, she very much wanted to be that person. This man could ask practically anything of her at this point, and she was sure she would do as he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Making sure he was watching her every move, she pushed her body up on all fours, placing her palms flat against the plush duvet and arching her hips back toward him in invitation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t hesitate, barely pushing his boxers all the way down before he grasped himself in hand, quickly stroking up and down a few times as he took in the view of Julia offering herself to him. Stepping forward, he rubbed himself against her swollen lips a few times, teasing her as he heard her groan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes roamed her naked backside and he bit down on his lip as his eyes came to rest on her ass. His fingers skimmed across the soft skin of her lower back, scratching lightly as he massaged the small of it with his hands. Reaching for her waist, he pulled her into a kneeling position; her head was flat against the bed, and her hips hovered in the air as she knelt on her knees, waiting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He spread her legs wide and rubbed himself against her slick folds, hissing feeling his cock tremble at the wetness he found there, making it easy to slide himself against her sensitive skin. Ever since he had seen the way she looked over her shoulder at him while she was pressed up against the kitchen table, taking her from behind this way was all he could think about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grasping her hips roughly in his palms, he let out a breathless sigh of anticipation as she pressed back against his thighs insistently. He was rock hard and ready for her. And she knew it, too, as she rubbed herself against him slowly, desperate to feel him inside of her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Looking down at where her face was buried in the duvet, she was practically begging him to stop the havoc he was wreaking on her body as she wiggled her hips enticingly against him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That was all the motivation David needed as he lined his body up with hers and pushed into her quick and hard. He didn’t miss the way Julia shuddered beneath him, murmuring a curse word under her breath at the feel of him plunging deep within her as she squeezed her walls around him, his hips canting downward as she encouraged him to begin moving. She was more than ready for him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His fingers dug into her waist, gripping her tightly as he pushed further into her without warning, bottoming out inside her and Julia let out a long, appreciative hum.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, fuck,” he murmured under his breath, beginning to move slowly with shallow thrusts as he pulled her hips toward him, then pushed them away slowly, sighing at the way her walls tightened around him with each delicious thrust.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once they were both accustomed to the feeling, David picked up the pace, beginning to snap his hips to the back of her thighs, their skin slapping together in the quiet room. Julia whimpered with each thrust, and he watched as her fingers gripped the duvet harder as she leaned forward, arching her hips at an angle for him and crying out as he hit the spot that he was quickly learning made her lose all control.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She met him thrust for thrust, crying out his name as he pushed in and out of her, gripping her hips so hard that he thought he might leave a bruise. The thought made him ache as he pulled her hips back to meet his; the thought only encouraged him to drive into her faster and harder, the sounds of pleasure she was making beneath him spurring him on.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t long before he could feel her tightening around him, squeezing tighter with each thrust he delivered. She groaned into the mattress below her, gasping for breath, and he grinned as he pressed himself against her back, covering her body with his own.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pulled out for just a moment, long enough for her to readjust herself to a more comfortable position as she kneeled on all fours on the bed, with him standing tall behind her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As he entered her again, he kneeled over her, one arm wrapping around her waist securely while his hand reached out to find hers, their fingers intertwining. She tilted her chin back toward him as he kissed her hard, moving in and out of her at a breakneck speed as he quickly resumed their pace from before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With his free hand, he palmed her breast roughly, enjoying the way it felt heavy in his hand. He brushed his thumb against her pink pebbled nipple and he squeezed it, groaning as she moaned against his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia bit down on his lip, tugging on it, as he panted into her mouth. She sighed, her eyes closing again at the feeling he was stirring up inside her. She could feel herself coming dangerously close to the precipice of orgasm already, and tried her best to stave off the sensation. She could feel her impending climax slowing down as David changed up his pace, moving more slowly again. As if he had been able to read her mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wanted to cry out, to tell him not to tease her that way. But just as she was about to speak, she felt his hand brush against her rib cage … and then move further down. She gasped at the feeling of his fingers against her skin. This time, there was nothing stopping him from parting her slick folds and slipping a finger inside to slowly rub back and forth against her swollen clit.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia trembled beneath the movement of his fingers, feeling her body tense up at the way he was bringing her pleasure in two different ways at once. She sighed as she felt the familiar throbbing return, and knew it wouldn’t be long before he made her come. She wasn’t going to be able to push it away this time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning forward, so his mouth was at her ear, he sighed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You feel so good,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her earlobe as his tongue snuck out to lick her there.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia thrust her hips back against his own, desperate to feel the pleasure of orgasm wash over her. If this was what she had been missing out on by not getting out more often... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you gonna come for me, Julia?” he murmured lowly, leaning toward her and whispering into her ear as he felt her begin to pulse around him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “God, yes,” she breathed, her eyes closing as his breath wreaked havoc upon her senses. She couldn’t even think straight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes slammed shut as she felt the tell-tale signs of orgasm and her legs began to quiver. “We’re so … fucking good … together,” she blurted out, not even sure her words were coming out anymore as the shockwaves took over her body and she began to pulse around him, everything going blank.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “David!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia calling out his name in the throes of her orgasm was all he needed to push him over the edge. Jerking his hips a few more times, his body went still as he spilled into her recklessly, his body weighing heavily against hers as he shuddered with his release, crying out her name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the two of them were spent, they collapsed in a pile of limbs on the bed, neither sure where they ended and the other began with David still buried deep inside her. Julia could feel exhaustion threatening to overcome her as she blinked lazily, shuffling so she was pressed tighter to his body in a spooning position. They would both be sore as hell tomorrow, but it had been worth it if for that orgasm alone.  </em>
</p><p><em> She hadn’t come like that in … </em> well <em> over a year.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “God, that was…” she whispered, still at a loss for words as she felt David’s head burrowing into her neck with a laugh as he kissed her shoulder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah,” he agreed, his voice quiet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She softened. Julia hadn’t known what to expect after it was all over. If he would be affectionate, or if she would track her trail of clothing down only to leave and not look back. She should have known what the answer would be.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two of them laid like that for a bit longer, tangled in each other’s arms before David slipped from her body, still nuzzled in close to her as their chests rose and fell with labored breathing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stay with me,” he finally said into the stillness, wondering if she had actually fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be, and he waited with bated breath for a response.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a full minute before she spoke again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright,” she murmured, turning in his arms so she was facing him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He noticed her shiver as their bodies began to cool and he sat up, climbing from the bed. He winced slightly, already feeling the pleasurable soreness and tell-tale signs of intense sex settling in his thighs and legs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia watched him curiously, her eyes following him across the room as he was clearly on a hunt for something. She blinked a few times, curious about what he could be looking for. When he made it to the corner, she watched as he plucked his t-shirt up off the ground, grinning proudly. Padding back over to the bed, he held it out to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For you,” he said with a charming grin, climbing slowly onto the bed again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Julia wasn’t even sure she could find the energy to sit up long enough to pull the shirt on over her head, but she was growing cold. And she could already smell the scent of David on the shirt she was holding in her hands. She wouldn’t mind sleeping with that surrounding her tonight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She forced herself to sit up, and David watched in amusement as he thought sloths might be able to move a bit faster. Chuckling, he took the shirt from her hand and pulled it over her head as she slipped her arms into it, offering him a thankful smile and a small peck on the lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moving to the head of the bed and pushing the duvet down, he patted the spot next to him, watching as Julia moved toward him on her hands and knees. She practically fell into his arms as he adjusted the sheets around them, making sure she was comfortable. He murmured a good night, leaning down to place a kiss on Julia’s temple, and grinned as he felt her heavy breath against his bare chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was already asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>6:15 a.m., the next morning<br/></b> <b>David Budd’s flat </b></p><p>“David,” she murmured under her breath, her eyes automatically closing at the feel of his fingertips on her skin. </p><p>“I … can’t stay,” she finally exhaled, finding it difficult to make words as she felt his questing hands on her bare skin. “I have to go home and get ready for work.” </p><p>David nodded in agreement, but his fingers still continued their journey, teasing and tickling her skin as she wriggled beneath his palms. </p><p>“You could shower here,” he suggested, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her still swollen mouth, and pulling away with a wide grin. </p><p>“You and I both know what will happen if we get into that shower,” she said knowingly, her eyes popping open as she met his gaze, her brow quirked. </p><p>“I didn’t realize I was invited to the party,” he murmured, his grin widening, and Julia laughed as she pulled herself from his grasp. </p><p>“Next time, I promise,” she said quickly before turning and beginning to search the room for her articles of clothing. She would imagine a regular walk of shame to the door would be bad enough, but the fact she would have to dress herself as she went… </p><p>Then again, Julia quickly realized she didn’t feel any shame at all. She had enjoyed herself last night. More than enjoyed, if the current state of her protesting body had anything to say about it. </p><p>Scooting to the edge of the bed, she gingerly placed her feet on the ground and slowly stood.  David grinned as he watched her in amusement as she moved across the room, collecting her underwear and slipping them on, wincing at the first real movement she had made. He chuckled. </p><p>“You gonna be alright?” He asked with a smirk, and Julia rolled her eyes at his teasing. </p><p>“Fuck off,” she said seriously, but it was only a moment before her straight face broke out into a smile. “This is your fault,” she added, shaking her head. She began to look around the room, clearly puzzled. </p><p>
  <em> Where was her bra?  </em>
</p><p>“Try the kitchen,” David suggested with a smirk, answering her unasked question. </p><p>Shooting him one more faux glare, she laughed and moved from the bedroom. Finding her bra and her dress on the floor of the kitchen, she began to dress, taking off David’s shirt and throwing it at him from where he stood in the doorway, simply watching her. </p><p>When she was dressed, and he had finally resigned himself to being unable to convince her to stay, David slipped the shirt on over his head and walked to the door with her. </p><p>Turning to face him, she offered him a radiant smile. </p><p>“Thank you… for last night,” she murmured, her cheeks growing warm with a bit of embarrassment. <em> God, it had been so long she had done this. </em> And any time she had … it had never been like last night. </p><p>David grinned in return, reaching out and stroking her face. </p><p>“Trust me, it’s me who should be thanking you,” he teased, knowing she was already feeling embarrassed. </p><p>She scoffed. </p><p>“I don’t … even know who that was last night,” she said with a laugh and little shrug of her shoulders, peering up at him. </p><p>“Well, I <em> quite </em> liked her,” David said matter-of-factly, leaning in to kiss her until she was backed against the door, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. They both felt the same sense of deja vu from the night before, and pulled away chuckling. </p><p>“Can I see her --” David stopped himself, wrinkling his nose in amusement. “Can I see <em> you </em> again?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous about her answer. He knew he felt something strong between them, and hoped she felt the same. </p><p>Julia smiled and gave him a quick nod. </p><p>“I’ll call you,” she reassured him, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his again, this time only for a brief moment. </p><p>Turning, she opened the door, glancing back over her shoulder and smiling as she made her way out onto the street. Reaching into her bag, she pulled her cellphone out, her eyes widening when she saw a number of missed texts from Sarah. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Where are you? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Did you actually go home with him? </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jesus Christ, he was handsome. I hate you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>No. I really, actually hate you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Don’t think you can avoid me forever, Julia. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I want ALL the dirty details as soon as you get to work, Ms. Montague. You are to leave nothing out, do you understand?</em> </b>
</p><p>Locking her phone again, Julia smiled to herself, shaking her head ruefully at her friend as she hailed a black cab. Maybe this was the start of something new that Julia hadn’t realized she had been looking for.  </p><p>“Battersea, please,” she told the driver, settling back against her seat, her fingers coming to her lips with a smile as she thought of David. “Overstrand Mansions.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this one was worth the wait! Thanks for indulging me as I made up another world for these two to meet (and make out) in. </p><p>I've made a twitter specifically for my writing, as I've got some big plans coming up with an old story I'm going to be revisiting soon. (Yeah, I still can't shut up about these two.) You can find me there @madamehomesec! </p><p>Thanks for reading and for always leaving such nice feedback. You guys (and those heart-eyed idiots) keep me going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>